1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of bath bead compositions which have skin softening properties as well as skin moisturizing properties and include allantoin and protein materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bath bead products rely for their moisturizing capability by coating the body with a layer of oil. This causes only temporary moisturizing of the skin by mitigating water loss from the skin.
There have been numerous suggestions in the prior art regarding the use of allantoin and/or protein for the treatment and amelioration of dry skin. There have been a number of creams and lotions proposed containing alantoin and/or protein. To my knowledge, however, there has been no previously suggested formulation including allantoin and proteinaceous materials in the form of a dry, free-flowing bath bead powder which combines the properties of non-irritation, cleansing of the skin by removal of scaly and callous tissue, moisturizing by increasing the water binding capacity of the tissues, soothing, skin softening and healing of the skin. The provision of such a composition is the principal object of the present invention.